Alexia Ashford (Inferno)
*'This article is a part of the Inferno Continuity.' "Alfred. My dear brother..." -Alexia, upon her awakening. Alexia Ashford is a fictional character from the live-action film Resident Evil: Inferno, portrayed by Monica Bellucci. Alexia was believed to be one of the most intelligent (and to some degree) the most feared researcher in Umbrella. It is believed that she became obsessed with experimentation on the mentally ill to which she formed the Ashford Mental Health Facility. Her appearance is kept in the dark because most Umbrella employees fear her and her family. She is the older sister of Alfred and Charles and the aunt to Angela Ashford. Background In Inferno, Alexia is not seen except briefly in portrait form and then again until sometime toward the end of the film. There is a portrait of her that hangs in the main lobby of the facility that reads: "Our beloved founder, Alexia Ashford". Alfred claims that Alexia, Charles and himself were wealthy children and always played together at first. Then, Charles later grew distant from them because he felt that they were "off" in a way. Alexia seems to have shown favoritism to Charles given his superior intellect over her other brother, though Alfred didn't seem bothered by this at all. According to some, Alexia was described as being equivalent to that of a "Queen". She carried her head high and always seemed to act as if the world was beneath her feet. She always looked down upon those who worked around her but they still regarded her with respect and mostly fear. Doctor Marcus claims that she was infected with the virus and had to be placed into cryostasis to avoid having it spread throughout her body. Personality Alexia is depicted by most (those who speak it beneath their breath) as being a self - centered and very egotistical person. She views mostly anyone as inferior specimens to her, but many claim that she had an obsession with creating the perfect individuals from the mentally insane. She - much like Alfred - would become furious and indignant when her ideas or creations were mocked or ridiculed in any way. Some believed that she was just as insane as the rest of the family with the exception of Charles. Alfred was always there to defend her honor, even though she never showed signs of appreciating the gesture. A few described her as being a kind person while most saw her as delusional as Alfred. Quotes *''"Alfred. Oh Alfred, have you been misbehaving again?"'' *''"Angela, my sweet little niece. I can help you."'' *''"I don't like to wait."'' *''"Don't turn your back on me. It's rude."'' *''"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't let you leave this place. What would that say about tradition?"'' *''"You've been a good boy, Alfred. But I'm afraid I cannot help you with that."'' (On his gunshot wound). *''"You will reap your rewards soon enough."'' *''"I can save you, young Steve. Just fall on your knees and beg me for it."'' *''"I take that as a no?"'' (When Steve shoots her). *''"Very well. Let the games begin..."'' *''"Everyone loves games."'' *''"Time to die."'' *''"I regret this, I really do. Such a waste of the blood of an Ashford."'' *''"Charles would not have failed me."'' Trivia *Unlike her Code Veronica counterpart, Alexia shows more favoritism to Charles than she does Alfred. *In the novelization of Code: Veronica written by S.D. Perry, Alexia is depicted as a megalomaniac with delusions of goddess hood, considering all lifeforms beneath her. In Inferno, her personality is almost the same. *Alexia does not mention anything about Veronica or her father. *She shows interest in "helping" Angela become "someone like her". *The remark that she is like that of a "Queen" is a reference to Code Veronica as well. *She worked alongside Director Scott Harman in the past. Appearances *Resident Evil: Inferno ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees